A Poem for The Toa Metru
by SpiritNui546
Summary: Just a little something I wipped up, It's heavily based on a song I heard once. R&R please!


**Toa Holocaust Song**

Yo,

Let's get start to speak

Yall' better get quiet

Like a riot inside my mind

I'm tryin' to keep on it

When I think of these guys

Tryin' to hide in disguise

What do I see

six faggots and I close my eyelids

Toa Metru

fags and gays

What's the difference?

Nothin'. With all the rainbows I coulda sworn they was bitches

Always running amock white knighting the matoran

What?

You really think that hero bullshit is working?

Shit, You couldn't pay me to go to your forums

And see douchebags idolize a bunch of cumbuckets

That bot sinc like Captain Planet with secret identities

Powpowpow

bitchn' fightn' abilities

So,

Who's going chicken huntin?

Me I'm going bot huntin

I'm lookin for colorful dildos

but I found them!

Unity, Duty, Destiny?

Aww, that's so sweet.

Coincidence?

No. But you know what that tells me?

_Faggots_

Yo, when I think of the Toa Heroes

_Faggots_

Ya'll don't want shit with me

_Faggots_

Yeah, yeah, You bots better get it right

Dig the chicks, not the guys~

I desmember every elementalist

Fuckin' hacks!

You're gonna have to do better than to match this!

So listen up

If you don't want that ass kicked

Or have six fags wrapped up in plastic

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!

The disguise in the service

Tryin' to make you nervous

Tryin' to let the phony bots back into the circuts

Your market is: you are badass powerhouses!

But ya'll are sissies, that's why you aired on Disney

Break it down

smack down on these fake clowns

Got a couple fans

but your image is played out!

And I suggest you apologize to the Robot Monkeys for stealing their down

They want it back

You motherfuckers are wack!

Ensuing smack down

Put fags on your resume to Hero Factory

I hate bots

Your chronicles suck and you can't fucking fight

Even your best escapades are pathetically retarded

I bet you get discounts on bright spray paint (faggots)

Hey, tell me something Nuju, what's up with all the tweets?

(furfag)

Hey, Vakama, you take that dick outa your ass

mybe then you wouldn't be always fall over

Let's go to the Walmart, so I can find you hoes!

Toa Metru, the ambiguously gay sextuo!

You assholes don't belong in the gaurdian business

I'll visciously beat your ass and shit your stupid bitches

It's time you fucknig wake up and realize that only gay priders wear rainbows!

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!

I'll tell you the difference between a bot and a man

cuz I understand

I got a thousand more fans

So I guess I got a thousand and six?

Do the math

It's the same number of bots in the sticks

The same number of bullets that Imma place in your mask

Valentines Massacre style

Toa all against the walls

You're a disgrace to the service

That's not gaurdianship!

My bowel movements have done better than half your crude shit

Here's the next step to bein' the best

To be the next MLPs all you need is dresses

You'll stop running around your releiving the stress

For half a year and that's why I'm seeming depressed

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!

It's a matter of time before the last card drops

I'll be happy as fuck when all this bot shit stops

Twinks be throwin' messages for what?

Throw your middle fingers up

Scream fuck the bots!


End file.
